Coming Full Circle
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Next Generation," by leighann415, written by permission. Now that she's in her mom's old apartment, Rose begins to wonder about her mom's life. A glance at an old address book leads her to the one person who may just have the answers she's looking for. Tribute to Mary Tyler Moore! Rating changed due to slight profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for writing "Next Generation" and giving me permission to continue it! Wheels were turning almost before I'd finished it! This clearly isn't a one-shot, but I do have ideas for Chapter 2. Please do R&R! :)

It had taken some time, but Mary's old apartment was beginning to feel like home to Rose. She felt her mother's presence everywhere. She knew without a doubt this was where she belonged. She and Meredith had made a date to hit some thrift shops and hopefully find some 70s-era furniture and décor. It probably wouldn't be possible to make the place exactly like the photos they'd seen, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Looking around this place, Rose couldn't help wondering about her mother's life here. She'd heard so many stories, especially about the bad parties. Suddenly, she found herself wishing her mom was here, so she could ask all the questions she'd never thought about while she was alive. Tears began to come into her eyes. After quickly drying her eyes, Rose realized she couldn't cry. That's not what her mother would want. She looked around the small living room, seeing the boxes still unpacked from her move. She had no desire to go through it all, at least not now. But then she remembered, she'd brought a few of her mom's things with her. When her mom passed away, she'd been too scared to look at any of it. The memories were too painful. But it might be OK to do it here, where her mother's spirit seemed to be all around.

Slowly, Rose walked toward the box. Her mom had always been something of a pack rat. Rose chuckled, remembering how her dad used to joke about the things she'd kept. Now she was glad for that. She found pictures, mostly of herself as a kid. Mary had always expressed regret about putting her news career ahead of her daughter. At one point, Rose was angry about that, but in time, she began to understand how much the news meant to her mom. Beneath the pictures were a few plaques and awards, given for her work in broadcasting. There was even something here called a "Teddy Award." She looked at it in confusion. It was one she'd never seen or heard of before. Then there were old cards and letters. Rose looked at the names written on them. Who were Murray, Ted, and Mr. Grant? Rose thought she'd heard those names before, but she'd never paid attention. Suddenly, she began digging faster, wondering if there were clues buried in here. Something made Rose gasp in surprise. Her mother's address book! Mary wasn't fond of technology; she preferred to keep things old-school. Instead of phone contacts or Facebook friends, this was how Mary had kept tack of people's information.

She eagerly flipped through pages. Some names she knew, like her grandparents and people her parents had socialized with. But other names were less familiar. Then, Rose's heart stopped. There was an entry labeled _Grant, Lou_, and the word "Mr." in parenthesis. There was an address in California, and a phone number! Before Rose was even aware of what she was doing, she was pulling her phone from her pocket. Her fingers shook as she dialed. She had no idea what she'd say when someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The man sounded like he'd just woken up.

"Is this…..Mr. Grant?" Rose could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yeah. But nobody's really called me that since…..who is this, anyway?"

"My name is Rose Cronin. I just found your number in my mom's old address book."

Lou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're Mary's daughter?!"

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Listen, I heard she passed away. I wanted to come to the funeral, I really did. But I just couldn't do it. She was like my own daughter." Lou smiled. "I guess, in a way, that makes you my granddaughter."

Rose smiled. She sort of liked that idea, especially with both her parents gone now. "I'm actually in Minneapolis," she said. "I've moved into my mom's old building. Her apartment, in fact."

"Wow." Lou smiled again, remembering all the times he'd been there. All the parties. "Listen, this is gonna sound strange, but I'd kind of like to see the place sometime."

"Well, I just moved in, but Meredith and I are going to try to find some 70s stuff so it'll be more like when our moms lived here."

It took Lou a second to understand what she meant. Both Mary _and_ Rhoda's daughters were now living in 119 North Wetherly. The thought was mind-blowing, yet somehow right. "I don't even know what to say. I haven't thought about that place in ages."

"I know," Rose said. "Mom used to talk about it, but I didn't really listen. That's sort of why I was calling. I guess there's a lot I never asked her about."

"What do you want to know?" Lou suddenly found himself flooded with memories he'd thought were locked away. He'd tried so hard not to think of Mary since she'd passed, but now she was in his mind as she'd been while she was alive.

"So many things," Rose said with a laugh. "Mom said she moved here in 1970 and got a job at a TV station. I can't imagine doing something like that. But I guess, now I have."

"Yeah," Lou said. "She interviewed with me at WJM. I was looking for an associate producer. I wanted to hire a man, but something about your mother changed my mind."

Rose smiled, remembering how her dad always talked about his first meeting with her mother. He said that the moment he met her, he knew she was the one. Mr. Grant must've had a similar experience. "There's so much I want to ask you, but I don't think I can do it all on the phone. Would you really want to come and see this place?"

Lou didn't hesitate. "Absolutely. Just tell me when and where."

As Rose and her mom's old boss coordinated schedules, she couldn't help thinking of one thing – wherever she was right now, her mom must be thrilled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you called him!" Meredith said as they drove back from their shopping trip. "That's, like, something my mom would do!"

"I guess so," Rose admitted. She heard plenty of stories about Rhoda, and seen her in person when she and Mary reconnected. "But if we really want to know what it was like when our moms lived here, he's probably the best person to ask. He said my mom was like his own daughter, so I'm guessing they were pretty close."

"Wow," Meredith whispered. "I wonder if he knew my mom, too. You know, I don't really know that much, either. Just what I've pieced together from my grandma and Aunt Brenda. But I don't think Mom told them a lot."

Rose nodded, understanding. "Let's get our stuff inside. I'm glad we found these things. I mean, that beaded thing looks just like what your mom had up there!"

"Yeah," Meredith said. "And I know Mom didn't really have beanbag chairs, but it seems like it's _her_, you know?"

Rose could only nod enthusiastically. She had a feeling both mothers would've approved of their purchases. In a matter of moments, they were both back in Apartment D. Rose immediately walked over to the kitchen area. She put down a cookie jar she'd purchased. It resembled a pumpkin. Rose knew her mom had owned one just like it once. She'd seen pictures of it in this very apartment, plus she'd seen it firsthand while she was growing up. But somewhere in her parents' many moves, it had been lost. "I know my mom would love this," she said to Meredith.

"You were lucky, you got sweets growing up! My mom had a weight problem, so she drove me crazy. The only time I was allowed to have junk food was when I visited my grandmother."

Rose laughed. She'd heard all about Meredith's grandmother in stories from both her mom and Rhoda.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "Mr. Grant is coming here for dinner. I'm almost a bit nervous about seeing him. Isn't that crazy? I wonder if my mom ever felt this way."

"Knowing your mom, she probably did," Meredith said. "My mom, on the other hand….."

Lou's plane was due to arrive that evening. Rose was both nervous and excited to meet him. Meredith couldn't stand the way Rose kept asking what time it was. When she'd finally had enough, they went to the airport.

Rose repeatedly checked on the arrival of the plane. When she saw it had landed, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was closer than she'd ever been this man who had obviously been a huge part of her mom's life and career. In a matter of moments, the passengers began coming in. Rose watched intently until she saw an elderly man slowly walking toward them. She knew in an instant he must be Lou Grant. Unable to contain her excitement, she ran to him and hugged him.

Lou managed to pull Rose off with some effort. "I see you're a hugger, just like your mom." He couldn't help noticing the smile she wore. It was so like Mary's that he almost did a double-take.

Rose seemed to realize she'd gone too far. "Sorry, it's just that I've been wondering so much about my mom's life, and now, here you are!"

Meredith stepped in. "Rose is a bit enthusiastic." She gave Rose a look that clearly said "cool it."

Lou looked at her. "You must be Meredith. Rhoda's daughter."

"Oh, so you knew my mom, too? We weren't sure."

Lou nodded. "I liked Rhoda. She was a good friend to Mary, in ways Murray and I could never be. You know, woman stuff?" They both nodded. "Did she move back here, too? I'd sure love to see her again."

Meredith looked at the ground awkwardly. "I guess nobody told you. Mom had cancer. She….didn't make it." The last part was barely audible. It was still strange to think that Rhoda Morgenstern, who'd never been intimidated by anyone or anything, had lost her battle against illness.

"Man, that's a shame." Lou looked genuinely sad. "In a way, I had more in common with Rhoda than I did Mary, even though I spent so much time with Mary at work. Rhoda was into sports."

Meredith nodded. Even just knowing Mr. Grant for these few minutes, she could sense that he and her mother would've gotten along. She nodded. There was an awkward silence.

Rose spoke up. "You said you wanted to see our place, so we thought you'd want to have dinner there. We're not really cooks, though."

"She's right," Meredith agreed. "We eat out a lot. We figured we'd just order pizza. Is that OK with you?"

Lou shrugged. He was still getting used to the idea that he was speaking to Mary and Rhoda's daughters. "That's fine with me. Is there a pizza place you can call?"

Rose laughed. "Call? I'll just use the app."

"Oh," Lou replied. "I guess times have changed since I lived here." Even though he'd once called Minneapolis home, he now felt like he was on another planet. And yet, he felt at home in a way. Rose and Meredith were definitely their mothers' daughters. Suddenly, he could hardly wait to see Mary's apartment again. Maybe he could even find a way to make peace with his former coworker's passing. He certainly hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou looked out the window of Rose's car as they drove back to their apartment. Minneapolis had certainly changed in the decades he'd been away. Of course, he probably should have expected that. Things don't stay the same forever. Yet he couldn't quite believe it. There was now a giant mall that hadn't been there before. Lou wondered what had taken the place of his former TV station. It didn't take him long, though, to realize he didn't want to know. Sometimes it was better to just have the memories.

Lou was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice where they were. "Well, here we are," Rose said as she put the car in park. Only then did Lou take in the building before him. He suddenly got a chill, knowing just how many memories that house held. The three slowly walked toward the door. Rose and Meredith were watching him, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

Lou could feel two pairs of eyes on him, but he didn't care. His mind had gone back in time. He could still clearly recall the first time he'd come here. He'd been drunk, and he showed up at Mary's. Moments later, her ex-fiancee walked in. From that time on, he established a bond with her that went far beyond the day-to-day events of the newsroom.

Luckily for Lou, the inside of the building had definitely changed in at least one way: there was now an elevator. He would not have enjoyed walking up the stairs to Mary's apartment now. He followed the girls as they led him to a door. Rose used her key, and all at once, the air went out of Lou's lungs.

The place was different, he could see that immediately. But the kitchen was still where it had always been. The door leading to Mary's closet and bathroom was still there, as was the step which led down into the living room. "I don't know what I expected," Lou whispered. "But it sure as hell wasn't this."

"Is it like you remembered?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. But….wow." Lou felt as if he'd seen a ghost.

Meredith went into the apartment, and Rose followed. "OK, I ordered the pizza while we were in the car," Meredith said. When Lou gave her a confused look, she held up her smartphone. "The app, remember?"

Lou nodded absently. Right now, he couldn't have cared less about pizza. He hadn't even noticed when he was asked about toppings. He still stood in the doorway, speechless.

"Well, come in," Rose said, beckoning him. She couldn't help laughing a bit.

That brought Lou to the present. She sounded so much like Mary. He finally made it through the doorway. "I haven't thought of this place in so long. I guess I never realized it would've changed this much."

Rose nodded. "We've both seen pictures. I'd love to recreate the style Mom had, but I don't think I could. We did try, though. Look." She walked toward the kitchen, picking up the cookie jar. "I almost died when I saw this at a garage sale. I think the woman gave me a discount just so I wouldn't faint on the spot." She laughed a bit, once again channeling her mother.

"I live upstairs, as you probably guessed," Meredith said. "I've got a beaded doorway like Mom's, and a beanbag chair. I think she'd be proud, don't you?"

An image of Rhoda's tiny apartment flashed in Lou's mind. "Yeah. I think she would."

Rose could see Lou was still taking it all in. It was eerie. This was the first time he'd been here without Mary. But there was also something here...…

"I know," Rose said, smiling. "I feel her too."

Suddenly, Lou released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "So much happened in this place," he finally said.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "That's why I wanted to talk to you!"

"Right," Lou said, nodding. He made his way over to Rose's couch, which wasn't exactly where Mary's had been. "Well, you already know your mom moved here and got the job working for me at the TV station. I actually came here the same day I hired her. I'd had a bit too much to drink, and ended up watching her break up with her boyfriend." He rolled his eyes, remembering that he hadn't liked the guy.

"So you were close with my mom, huh?" Rose asked. She'd suspected it from what he'd said on the phone, and now she could see it was true.

"You could say that," Lou said. "You see, the station where we worked wasn't the greatest. Our anchorman…..well, let's just say he wouldn't put Cronkite out of a job."

Rose and Meredith listened. This was more than either of them had ever heard before.

"So, people weren't exactly lining up to work there. Then Mary came in. She said she wanted a job as a secretary, but we needed an associate producer more. I could tell she was young, and clearly a fish out of water. I'll never forget the interview. I was asking if she was married, what her religion was, stuff like that. But your mother told me I couldn't ask those questions. She had spunk." He shrugged, as if that fully explained why he hired her.

"Wow," Rose said. "Mom stood up for herself." She was feeling a new respect for her mother.

"She certainly made her feelings known," Lou said, smiling for the first time. They were quiet for a moment. A noise startled them. It took a moment to realize it was the pizza delivery. "Pizza's here!"

"Coming!" Rose went to the door. The guy looked around. He saw two girls and an old guy here. Weird.

Rose saw his confusion, but decided not to explain. All that mattered was hearing more of what Lou had to say.

Lou watched as the girls got plates and cups from the kitchen. As they worked, he asked, "So, what was your father like? I met him once, at their wedding. I told Mary if he ever tried anything, to let me know. I really hoped she'd be happy."

"She was," Rose said, as she set the table. "I mean, with her career and his, they had a few fights. But they loved each other."

Lou nodded. That was one thing he'd always worried about. "That's a relief. I still can't believe she's gone, though."

Rose nodded. "I know. It was so sudden."

"And I didn't even come to her funeral. It would've been tough, but I should've at least tried." Lou shook his head, clearly angry at himself.

Meredith walked over, sitting down next to him. "I'm sure Mary knew how you felt, even if you couldn't make it."

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I mean, Mom was good at that stuff. She always knew when I was upset, even when I didn't want to tell her. It was the same with my dad. You can't go back and change it, so why beat yourself up?"

Lou was quiet, listening. But gradually, he nodded. There was no sense in being upset over what couldn't be changed. Maybe he hadn't always been there for Mary. He looked over at Rose and Meredith, who were watching him carefully. All at once, he realized something. Mary might not be here, but her daughter was. He could still make things right.

**The End **


End file.
